Tainted Coil Kitsune
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Repost of an old fic. Naruto has Doviculus sealed within him at the Chunin exams. Harem at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Repost of an old story. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 1)

The Chunin Exams were in full swing as Naruto Uzumaki and his team leapt through the trees of training ground 44. The blonde was currently frowning as he tried to keep himself calm. The exams were supposed to be his time to show he wasn't a weak loser. That he could go the distance.

He was sick of it. Sick of all the hate the people lumped onto his shoulders. Sick of the lack of respect he got from his teammates and friends. But most of all, he was sick of being weak. Contrary to popular belief, he was not an idiot. He was actually very intelligent. He kept a mask of idiocracy to better gain information on the peoples and their habits in the village.

Like how Kurenai and Asuma were in a 'Secret Relationship' and how Asuma wasn't as faithful as the raven haired beauty. Or how Kakashi had a large addiction to alcohol. He even learned that he was the son of the Yondaime by sneaking into the Hokage tower years ago and had the Kyuubi sealed within him.

Many would assume he was bitter over the fact that he was a jinchuuriki. No, oh no he wasn't. He and the fox, who was surprisingly female, had become close over the years. It was her suggestion that he play the fool, after all.

Any thoughts he would have had were cut off by a sudden gust of powerful wind that sent the blonde head over heels into the forest.

Waking up, Naruto looked at his surroundings. It appeared to be a shrine of sorts, dedicated to two bizarre weapons in the center. Along the walls were pictures that seemed to tell a story about a race of demons who were misunderstood as monsters.

He felt for them, as his plight was like their own. They wanted to be accepted, so they did all they could to be accepted.

The weapons themselves were odd. One looked like a stringed, eight necked instrument  
while the other looked like a long, double headed axe/staff.

Walking up to the weapons, he felt a deep, regal, and rich voice say in his head. "Take them. They are yours. Take the power and the hopes...of the Tainted Coil!"

Naruto felt compelled to take them. he felt the strange power flowing through them, and for some reason, he felt alive. Grasping the instrument, he felt a rush of power as he was sent into unconsciousness.

(With Team 7)

Sakura watched with growing fear as the sound genin beat the other leaf teams and stalked closer. She prayed for some miracle to save her, even as she wet herself. All she ever wanted was to marry the Uchiha for his noodle dick, but now it seems the pink haired whore had finally been called to face the Shinigami.

As the one called Zaku got closer, a slow, mocking clap was heard, followed by a dry, throaty chuckle. Looking around, everyone saw a figure walk out of the shadows.

He had on red and black hakama pants with black boots on. His upper torso was uncovered, showing pale skin and a long jagged scar going down the middle of it, held closed by what appeared to be clasps. Long spiky blonde hair fell to just above his neck, dull greyish blue eyes looking on in amusement. Tripling each cheek were jagged whisker like marks that seemed all too familiar.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki.

Stopping, the boy turned man said. "Oh, do not stop on my account. i was getting rather amused by your...fight... and I must say, you sound-nin are rather strong."

From the way he said fight, they could all tell he thought they were weak. Zaku growled in fury as he said. "Oh yeah? Well how about this! Decapitating Air Waves!"

Before he could even begin, he gasped as unimaginable pain shot through him. Looking down, he saw the base of a double headed axe staff buried in his stomach. Following the staff and arm, he saw Naruto looking at him in amusement as said blonde lifted him up with said staff. "You know, I can barely stand that stench that now fills this area. It fills my sinuses and burns them."

Being brave, if only for the moment, Shikamaru asked. "And, what is that smell, Naruto?"

From the slight quiver in his voice, they could tell he was scared. The now pale boy grinned ferally at him. "Fear. You all reek of it. But none more so than the pink haired girl. She, hehehe, has even soiled herself. What kind of kunoichi does that?"

With a casual flick of his wrist, Naruto brought his staff completely vertical, driving Zaku down it and killing him. Dosu, in rage at seeing his friend die, charged without thinking. Before he could even get five feet, he was hit by a giant spiked ball connected to a chain, turning him into a smear on the ground. Following the chain, they all saw a giant man with leather straps for clothes. The chain was connected to his neck, and the ball was his head. Seeing him, naruto said. "Ah! Skullraker, good job. Please do head back to your home."

The great thing gave an indication of consent as it turned and walked with lumbering footsteps back into the forest, the heavy pad of the steps shaking the forest ever so slightly. When it was firmly out of sight, the Uzumaki turned to the last of the Sound-Nin, a girl named Kin Tsuchi. Walking up to the now backpedaling girl, he let off an amused laugh. "My dear, if I were going to kill you, I would have done so far sooner."

With her back pressed firmly against a tree, Kin took a shuddering breath. The musk of his body, the raw appeal of his form, was sending small shocks of pleasure through her. Just looking at his well muscled and defined chest was enough to make her blush, but to be so close to this predator, this alpha, made her weak in the knees.

Leaning in close to the flustered girls face, Naruto said in a husky voice. "Sleep."

Soon after, Kin felt the need to rest. She tried to fight it, tried to keep her wits about her, but the darkness soon claimed her. Picking up the now limp girl, Naruto turned to the other genin. Nodding to Shikamaru, he spread his new tattered butterfly wings and took off towards the tower, his 'teammates' forgotten.

(The Day of the Preliminaries)

Standing in line with the other genin, Naruto scoffed as he heard the pathetic excuses that the old kage gave them for having the Chunin Exams. So what if they were used as an offset for war? A war would do the world some good by knocking the arrogance out of the villages.

He, along with everyone in the room, looked at the board to see who would be fighting first out of the remaining teams which were: All of the rookies plus Team Gai, the Suna team, and a team from Iwa. On the board it showed who was fighting:

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa.

Kurotsuchi was a young girl, about a year younger than Naruto, who had raven black hair cropped short to her chin, pink eyes, and a confident smile on her beautiful face. She wore a maroon shirt with one sleeve longer than the other, with a maroon skirt that ended at mid-thigh. Covering her shapely legs were a pair of fishnet stockings and black kunoichi sandals.

After the Uchiha had jumped, painfully, into the arena, Kurotsuchi calmly walked down the stairs to face her opponent. She was conscious of the bored stare that the black haired boys blonde teammate was giving her, and she fought back a blush that wanted to appear thanks in no small part due to the attractive mans attention.

The proctor for the match, a sickly man named Hayate, lifted his hand. "Ready, hajime!"

Sasuke sprang into action, intent on winning the match. Charging forward, he sent several punches and kicks at the girl, only to have them dodged or blocked. Getting frustrated, he launched even more attacks which wound up the same.

After several minutes of this, Kurotsuchi decided to end the silly game. Going through some hand signs, she said. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Exhaling, a large plume of fire enveloped the Uchiha clan survivor, burning him horribly. After several agonizing minutes passed, she let up the stream of flames. Standing where the once proud Uchiha had been was now a very charred, but still alive, Sasuke. All the hair on his body had been burned odd, and his eyes were filled with deep malice and hate, even as he fell to the floor.

"Winner: Kurotsuchi of Iwa!"

The next few matches pitted the remaining Iwa genin against each other, and a boring fight between Sakura and Ino, when it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Whoo Hoo! Come on Akamaru, we got this one in the bag!" The brash fool said. Akamaru just whined as he hid his tail between his legs, wanting to get away from the Uzumaki. Seeing this, Kiba shrugged. Naruto was the deadlast. He was sure he could beat him.

After both fighters were ready to go, and the match was called to a start, Kiba said arrogantly. "Give up, Deadlast. Surrender now, and I won't humiliate you."

Looking at the brash boy in boredom, Naruto yawned loudly. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Seeing this, Kakashi gained a tear in his lone eye. 'It seems I was able to reach one of them! Now if only he was a pervert...'

If only he knew.

Growling, Kiba charged, intent on taking the blondes head. Before he got close, however, Naruto sped through some hand signs at inhuman speed (For the record, Naruto can use all three factions units) . "Demonic Art: Hellfire!"

Spewing forth from his mouth came a torrent of black and red flames, narrowly missing the Inuzuka who had dodged at the last moment. Getting over his shock, Kiba charged again. Instead of beating down on the much taller teen, Kiba felt a stab of pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw a large arrow like spear in his stomach. Looking up, he saw several woman with bird masks on surrounding a large man on his knees with arrows protruding from his back. In his mouth was a ball gag.

Before he could say anything, he was knocked unconscious by a strong fist from Naruto to the head. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Walking back up, after dismissing his minions, Naruto leaned against the wall, entering his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Naruto walked through his mindscape, which had been transformed into a palace in the image of the Tainted Coil. He walked calmly, his steps echoing down the halls until he arrived at a large door.

Opening it and walking inside, he saw a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair that ended at just above her tight, supple ass. She was tied up on the ground, several devices in her various holes sending pleasurable waves all through her. Needles were inserted in her back, draining a continuous supply of red chakra even as she moaned into the gag in her mouth as she saw him.

A tall figure wearing a full leather helmet with four spikes on it, his upper torso bare save for the scar that ran down it, black and red hakama pants covered his goat like legs. Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Doviculus said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

With a snap of his fingers, Naruto released the gag from the woman's mouth. "How is it... Kyu?"

Kyu moaned in pleasure. "More...more...more...!"

With a smirk, Naruto snapped his fingers and the gag was placed back into her mouth. Looking at his teacher, Naruto said. "I should get back. No doubt the matches have ended."

"Very well. No doubt that old fool of a Hokage will be most curious about your transformation. If push comes to shove, he will try to find a way to seal me away."

Naruto scowled at that. When Doviculus had originally come into his mind and introduced himself, and due to the time distortion of the Mindscape, he was able to explain so much of what he was and would be, as well as pointed out all the things the Sandaime had done to make the young Uzumaki his personal weapon. How he had conspired with the councils to keep him from unlocking his hidden potential, as well as hiding who his father, Minato Namikaze, and his real mother was.

In the end, Naruto swore to destroy Konoha.

"He can try, but in the end, as all fools must, he will fail. And when that happens, I will move in and afterwards, he will watch as his precious grandson becomes my greatest general."

He laughed alongside Doviculus, the sound of their cruel laughter carrying throughout the palace, promising any who stood in their way untold amounts of pain and torture.

In a flash, he was gone.

(Outside Mindscape)

Naruto looked around as Hinata Hyuuga stood on shaky legs, and quietly summoned a warfather. When the boy, Neji, went to kill her, the jonin in the room stopped him. "What are you doing? Protecting the main branch like always! You should have let me kill that pathetic worm! She is unfit to be in her position!"

Looking at his cousin, he was surprised to see a tall figure with a strange head chanting as he healed the Hyuuga girl in Naruto's arms, as well as editing her confidence levels. His master wanted her to be a strong, one of the strongest in fact, kunoichi. He had known about the girls crush over him for years, his time spying and gathering information having allowed him to see her interest in him very easily.

He followed her home once, memorizing the entrance and exits, guard movements and shifts, as well as the location of their scrolls and techniques vault. He had a use for them, and if his newest plan to make the village he had called his home while he was a naive and foolish child suffer, he would be able to quite a bit of profit, both literally and metaphorically, that could be used to fund his ambitions.

Hinata opened her eyes for a minute, coughing up the blood that had accumulated in her lungs. Her eyes widened as she saw her current position in the arms of her, improved, crush. A massive blush came over her face as she felt his strong arms hold her gently, cursing the fact that she was being put down.

Neji saw that his cousin had been healed, and growled. "Why waste your time on a failure like her? She's weak! trash beneath the shoes of the feet of those who suffered at the Main Branches hands!"

Watching calmly while the female Hyuuga was lead off by her sensei, Naruto turned to Neji after they were securely on the balconies. "My dear foolish Neji, she is not weak. if she was weak, she would have used that oh so horrible seal on your forehead to force you into submission. In fact, she is much stronger than you could ever be, seeing as she stood against an opponent that was stronger than her, and act of bravery and honor, while also never giving up. While you...you verbally beat her, just so you could feel better about how unfair life has been to you. Pathetic. Leave my sight. And, Warfather, I thank you."

The Warfather just shook his head. "No, thank you, my Emperor." before he disappeared in a red flash.

Soon, all the fights had been done, and the finals had been arranged.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Kurotsuchi of Iwa vs. Shikamaru Nara

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Kinuta Dosu

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame

The matches were set, and come hell or high water they would be the best ever had for years to come. All the competitors backed away as Naruto let loose his Killing Intent upon Neji, who was shaking like a leaf.

Before everyone left, the Sandaime Hokage waved for Kakashi to keep Naruto back so that he could speak with him. Looking at the boy with grandfatherly eyes, Hiruzen Sarutobi said, "Naruto, care to explain exactly what brought this change about?"

Scoffing, Naruto turned his head to the side, "Do not presume to question me on my abilities, Old Man. Just know that in one month, Neji Hyuga is a dead man. And no one is going to stop me. And after that, I may just have to the boy of his oh so precious eyes. I think that Kumo would pay handsomely for them."

The Sandaime looked panicked, "Naruto, surely you can't mean that! This is your home, your village, to do that would make you a traitor!"

"And why should I care? The people of the leaf believe themselves dragons, when they are in fact, mere toothless worms. Of course they believe that they are invincible due to the fact that your oh so precious Leaf village has yet to lose a war, and that by extension, they are just as strong as the shinobi who die for them on a near daily basis! No more!" Naruto replied, much to their shock.

Locking eyes with Kakashi, the Sandaime sat back with a sigh. "I was hoping that you would have decided to put the village first, before your own belief that it is arrogant. But it seems that your spirit has yet to be properly broken. Your new abilities and powers will be sealed away, and your mind wiped of all events. You will be placed into a cell where female prisoners will be used to ensure that an Uzumaki can house the demon inside you, where upon its birth it will be sealed within the child."

Kakashi moved fast to knock his student unconscious, but stopped when Naruto went poof in a cloud of smoke, signifying that it had been a shadow clone. Sarutobi cursed. "Damn him! All my planning, all my work, ruined!"

The Hatake looked over at his Hokage, worried. "Hokage-Sama, if he does go through with his threat, it will mean the end of not just the leaf, but all of your teachings as well!"

The Sandaime sat back with a sigh. "I know."

(Later, With Naruto)

The Uzumaki sat in his apartment, looking on with amusement as the girl, Kin Tsuchi, coward away from him like he would kill her or have his wicked way with her at any moment.

The last part may or may not be true.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto said. "My dear, you have nothing to fear from me. All I want is answers as to what Orochimaru wanted with my duck-ass hair styled teammate."

Kin looked at naruto with unsure eyes. "Are you sure? That's all you want?"

"Positive."

summoning up what courage she had, Kin proceeded to tell the Uzumaki all that she knew, from the population number of Sound to the personal bodyguards of the Snake Sannin. By the end, Kin had confessed everything she knew to him, and had fallen asleep. Looking at her sprawled on his floor, Naruto chuckled.

"It seems to me that she was quite tired."

"Do you intend to use her for this 'Clan Restoration Act that I have heard so very much about?" Doviculus asked via their mental connection.

"Maybe. But for now, she needs to see things my way first. I trust you have an inkling as to what you need to do?"

"Of course."

Pressing two of his fingers to the sleeping girl's forehead, Naruto allowed a miniscule amount of his influence to travel through his chakra, connecting to her brain and...rewiring...the things she perceives as right and wrong. Doviculus helped by influencing the raw sexual desire that would no doubt please his heir and make this girl absolutely submissive to him.

Finishing, Naruto noted how the girl was getting wetter in certain...areas. Deciding to save her from the embarrassment, he picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed. Sealing the apartment up via jutsu, Naruto grinned as he spread his wings and flew off to ensure that when it came time for the leaf to be destroyed... no one, not even the putrid Snake Sannin Orochimaru, would stand in his way.

After all, he was Naruto Uzumaki.

(Time of the Final Exams)

The competitors of the Chunin Exam Finals all stood in the center of the arena, all except and our dashing Anti-hero Naruto Uzumaki. The crowd had gathered for the start of the exams, and Kages from all over the Elemental Nations had arrived.

From the Old Hokage to the Sexy and sweet Mizukage, they all watched as the gathered Chunin hopefuls all mingled. Soon, it was time for the Exams to begin.

"Will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please come down to the arena?" The Proctor asked.

Neji stood in the center, arrogant in his victory, when the Uzumaki appeared. His appearance had changed over the last month, his hair taking on a dark black color with deep red mixed in. His eyes were a striking yellow as he regarded Neji with passive boredom.

He wore no shirt, showing off his pale upper body as well as the long scar that was closed with metal clasps that ran down his chest. He had black fingerless gloves on. Black and red hakama pants held up by a red sash, taped from the knees to the ankle and tucked into black boots. His hair got even spikier, as across his back was the double-headed axe-staff his demonic mentor used. tied to his right bicep was his Konoha headband, a long scratch going through it.

All in all, he made nearly every girl in the arena blush red with nosebleeds for the few who were perverted.

Up in the Kage booth, the leaders of the villages and their escorts all had different thoughts.

"Damn, that kid has got to be strong! Wouldn't mind fighting him!" The Raikage thought.

"What is this feeling? God, he looks so ripped down there." A red-headed Kumo Kunoichi thought.

"Hmmp, he doesn't look like much. Although, his stance and looks do remind me of that accursed Yellow Flash. I wonder..." The Tsuchikage thought.

"Calm down Kurotsuchi, it doesn't matter if he's a hunk. He's from Konoha, and therefore, your enemy!" Kurotsuchi thought.

"He reminds me so much of Minato-Kun. Sigh, if only my baby hadn't of died all those years ago..." The Mizukage thought sadly.

"The Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage thought.

The Hokage had different thoughts. "Jiraiya told me that he had come up to the boy for training, but was denied. When he reported back from spying on him, he told me that he had devised a technique that was like the Fire Release: Great Fire Dragon Jutsu. from what I understand, it is an upgraded version. I need to watch him during the exams and see if he uses any jutsu that can become Konoha property."

Naruto looked at Neji in boredom as the match began. Said Hyuuga just smirked arrogantly. "Give up loser. It is fate that I win this match."

"No, it's your fate to continue to be a pathetic worm. All you Hyuuga's are pathetic worms. You believe that with your eyes, you can see everything, but you are blind to the truth. Your eyes aren't special, if anything they are a perfectly good waste of organic flesh given to you by some freak years ago."

Neji saw red after that. He charged, but was quickly incapacitated by a Shadow Clone of naruto, gripping his arms behind his back. Naruto laughed. "When I said you were blind to the truth, Neji, I meant both literally and figuratively. While we were talking, I made a Shadow Clone and had it automatically henge as a stone by your feet. When you charged, it transformed back and grabbed you. Now, the purpose of me doing that is simple: I'm going to cut your eyes out. And due to the fact that the activation seal that would seal off your Byakugan isn't here, and Hiashi cannot legally interfere, I am well within my right to do so."

Neji struggled as Naruto pulled out a jar of liquid, prepared to preserve his eyes. "P-Please! Don't! If you do, the Hyuuga Elders will-"

"Will what?" Naruto asked. "They cannot do anything. and besides, once I unlock the secret of the genetics behind these eyes, I can replicate the DNA sequence and sell it to any village willing to pay to have their own little Hyuuga clan. And that is with one eye. The other will be sold to Kumogakure for a reasonable fee, and provided that the Raikage can impress me, I may even give the man the DNA sequence for free. It may seem cruel to you, Neji, but, after all, you were the one to say, and I quote, 'Life is cruel.'"

"What of the Hokage? He will stop you!"

Looking up at the Sandaime, naruto gave a mocking smile. "Him? Well... he may like to say that he is a dragon, but in fact, he is a toothless worm. And don't think I don't know exactly what you're doing, Foolish Hyuuga. Stalling me in the hopes that someone will save you. After all, on your first C-Rank mission, you froze when a bandit attacked you. Hadn't it been for the timely intervention of one of the few shinobi in this village I will ever admit to respecting, Rock Lee, you would have died."

As all of this was going on, The Kages were in an uproar. The Hokage turned to A and snarled. "Raikage-Sama, i have no idea what you did to Naruto to make him like this, to willingly give over the Hyuuga Bloodline, but I will have you know that if Kumo gets it's hands on the Byakugan, we will go to war!

"Hiruzen, if you haven't noticed, the boy's headband has a scratch going through it, signifying that he is a Missing-Nin of your village. You cannot legally go to war with the Raikage over that." Onoki said, impressed by the boy who had gained his granddaughters attention.

Mei, the Mizukage, smiled at the Sandaime, the smile somehow being cold and hateful. It was known in all of Kirigakure that she had no love of Konoha after the failed Arranged Marriage to the Yondaime that had left her husband and child dead by the Kyuubi. "Hokage-Sama, that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, he seems so familiar. Who were his parents?"

Hiruzen sweated as he thought up a reason to deny the question. His parents are long since dead. They died during the Kyuubi attack all those years ago."

"I didn't ask what happened to them, I asked who they were."

Hiruzen started sweating more when the Raikage chipped in. "Yeah Old Monkey, who were the kids parents? And while you're at it, why are you deflecting the question?"

Before he could answer, a deep voice broke in. "His parents were Minato Namikaze and you, Mizukage-Sama. He has known for awhile now about who his parents were. he was waiting until just the right time to use that information to his advantage."

Everyone turned to stare at the now revealed Jiraiya of the Sanin, who continued. "When I approached the kid for training, he denied and instead cast a powerful illusion. After, we got talking. i told him of his parents, and he reverse aged me to my twenty year old body. I even got him to do so for Tsunade when i get her after these exams. And all I had to do was let him study his fathers scrolls and tell him about his still alive mother."

"Jiraiya you traitor! I knew that you were weak minded and foolish, but to do this! It's almost as bad as Orochimaru!"

Before any of them could continue, a scream of pain got their attention. Naruto had Neji's eyes in his hand, and the Hyuuga was laying on the arena floor, his body and mind broken. Looking at his prizes as he put them into a jar, and sealing them into his storage seal he took a bow to the audience, grinning fiercely, showing off his slightly curved and sharpened canines to the shocked and scared crowd. Turning back to the now blind Hyuuga, Naruto grasped him by the throat and laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Well, Neji, it seems that I have one of the three prizes I came here for. For the record...you will be remembered forever more as the Hyuuga who lost the precious Byakugan. Oh I can see it now! The son that you and I both know your teammate TenTen is pregnant with after you, ahem, had your way with her in the Forest of Death marked as the bastard son of the fool who was foolish enough to challenge me. But do not worry, I will take very good care of both your teammate and unborn bastard son."

Flicking the boy away, Naruto casually walked up the steps to the waiting area, humming a jaunty tune.

Up in the stands, Gai was looking at TenTen with worry and shock. "Is it true what he said, TenTen? Did Neji really do...that?"

Said girl gave a shuddering breath as she remembered how helpless she was to stop her teammate. How dirty she felt afterwards and the warning of death should she tell anybody. "Yes, Gai-Sensei. He did and I am."

Lee gave a growl as he clenched his fist, silently cursing the fact that he was so weak to stop it. He had gone to scout ahead and came back two hours later to a scared TenTen and a very happy Neji. "TenTen, I am so sorry for failing you then. If you wish, I will formally request myself reassigned off of our squad."

"No Lee. You didn't do it. Neither did the baby, so I can't be mad at it. I'm just worried that the Hyuuga Elders will do something."

"They won't, unless they want me to sell the eyes I have." Said the voice of Naruto directly behind them. Seeing that he had their attention, he continued. "After all, If you are associated with me, you are protected. And like I said, I will take good care of both you and your child. And Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word."

The matches went on and almost all of the competitors forfeited. It disgusted Naruto. They were shinobi, warriors, murderers, soldiers, and assassins. Even if you know you will lose, fight! Never back down! Such cowardice would not be tolerated when he eventually took over the running of the Elemental Nations from the esteemed leaders of the supposed free world.

After all, he was Naruto Uzumaki.

And he never goes back on his word.

**AN: Done!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New Chapter! The harem goes like this:

Kin  
TenTen  
Karui  
Tayuya  
Konan  
Guren  
Kurotsuchi  
Fem. Haku  
And Two others being suggested by you!

Your options are: Ameyuri Ringo, Samui, Fuu, Amaru, Shion, Sasame, Ophelia, Lita, Temari, and Koyuki. Choose two, or suggest another one that you feel isn't given a good chance.

(Chapter 2)

Naruto looked on from his spot in the waiting area in pure unfiltered boredom as his clone spoke to Gai, Lee, and TenTen. He had placed his units all around the leaf, prepared to end the foolish snake for attempting to take the revenge that was rightfully his. He would never admit it, and if he did, you would die for hearing it, but he NEEDED Orochimaru alive. Doviculus told him about a jutsu that would allow him to absorb Orochimaru's soul, learning all the snake sannins abilities, jutsu, experiments, ets. With this information, he planned on...editing...the Cursed Seal of Heaven to be more effective. By doing that, he could more easily increase the power of his followers, without the drawback of one out of every ten dying because they were too weak to survive the process.

It would be more like a storage seal that would constantly drain chakra from nature, passing it through several modifiers along the way, and convert it to usable demon chakra. After a certain time has passed, the chakra would permanently fuse with the subjects chakra pathways, allowing said subject to create more Demonic Chakra, or Yokai, via their main chakra development center. In a basic summary, the Seal would turn the user into an artificial Jinchuriki for a time, before the seal completely fused itself with the body, making the user a demon in essence.

However, due to the fickle nature of Nature Chakra, the user's body is affected by the choices they make. Something along the lines of good deeds keep you looking human, while bad deeds corrupt your appearance. In Naruto's mind, it was a small price to pay for the power that would be given with the seal.

That is to say that he didn't need the doujutsu on his list. He did. if he was going to one day create a genetically superior warrior with all known bloodlines within their bodies, he needed both the Sharingan and Byakugan. The Byakugan was easy, and due to the arrogance and stupidity of the Hyuuga, and in no small part his venture into their compound the morning before the exams, he was able to get several pairs of Hyuuga eyes for his use. Of the Ten pairs he got, five were going to Kumo and the last three were to be used in experiments with willing volunteers while the last would be combined with the Sharingan.

The Sharingan proved more difficult to him this last month. Most assumed that when Itachi uchiha murdered his clan, the bodies were buried whole.

That wasn't entirely true.

The Hokage took the eyes of around twenty of the Uchiha and had them locked away in the forbidden scroll, no doubt so that they could be transplanted into shinobi to create a new breed of shinobi. Kind of like how Kakashi Hatake had his DNA transformed with the inclusion of his Sharingan, the same would be said for the Shinobi who had those Sharingan implanted.

Naruto couldn't let that happen.

After breaking into the Hokage Tower and retrieving the eyes, he destroyed all but ten and had plans to sell five to Iwa, the last three would be used in experiments, like the Byakugan, and the last two pairs would be combined with the Byakugan to see if a better doujutsu, capable of memorising information coming from miles away as well as see through walls and into chakra pathways, was even remotely possible.

But those weren't the only bloodlines he got samples of. he took DNA from the Shodaime as well as the Nidaime and Yondaime and examined them under a microscope. The Shodaime had a replicable DNA strain in it that all he had to do was add it to a few certain genes in the strands and it would be a TRUE bloodline.

The Nidaime was rather shocking. He had such a high water affinity that it had morphed into a bloodline. Like the Hozuki clan, he could turn himself into water, but unlike the Hozuki, he could control himself as water as well as any form of water nearby or in the air molecules. And like the Shodaime, he had plans to tweak it.

The Yondaime was surprising. He had a dangerous bloodline that had turned him into a truly humanised weapon. he could absorb living mass from enemies and turn it into weapons. (AN: Juugo for the win!) Investigating further, Naruto discovered that it came with fits of insanity, but was easily repelled by entering the mind and fusing with the alternate personality that took over when entering into the bloodline state.

After examining and activating his own bloodline, He and Doviculus defeated the alternate mind and learned how to manipulate his body. What surprised him was that he had two other bloodlines, Boil release and Lava release. tracking down members of the Boil release clan, the Terumi. Looking for any member surviving member, he found one that had been sent to Konoha for an arranged marriage with, you guessed it, Minato namikaze.

His mother, whom he learned was named Mei Terumi, was the current Mizukage directly in the other booth.

A thought played out in the young man's mind as he grinned a terrible grin and stood. Unleashing his wings and flying to the kage booth, he smirked in amusement at the argument taking place. Clearing his throat and getting their attention, he said. "My my Sarutobi, it seems that all of your lies have finally caught up to you. Too bad that you won't be able to live to see me take your precious grandson under my wing."

"What do you mean Naruto!?" The sandaime snarled. How he hated that infuriating smirk on the boy's face. He was HIS weapon! Since day one he had manipulated the boy in every decision he made: Ichiraku's was run by two ANBU agents, Sakura was just a useless fangirl that would eventually be used to continue his bloodline and seal the Kyuubi into, and it was all ruined!

"I mean, Orochimaru went to Suna, killed the Kazekage, took the man's place, came here, and all because he wants to kill you. But no matter, all Suna and Oto forces are dead or dying, he is surrounded by Kages, you're old and frail, my mother is the Mizukage and is very angry at you, and i have a coconut!" All the Kages eyes widened at what he just said. Naruto casually pulled a coconut out and sipped from the pink bendy straw. "Ah! Delicious! As I was saying, even if he managed to defeat them, he would then have to leave a village full of angry shinobi, all of whom could just send a massive fire jutsu and burn his ass. So the question is: What happens now?"

The atmosphere was tense as the Kages and Orochimaru all looked at each other warily, even as Naruto happily sipped on his coconut. Everyone just had to sweatdrop at that. Seriously, he just committed treasonous acts against his village, revealed an invasion, pit the Five Great Kages and one snake man against each other, and he just stands there and drinks coconut milk!

Moving to diffuse the situation, Hiruzen Sarutobi said. "My fellow Kages, please be reasonable! Orochimaru is a traitor to the leaf, a monster! Do not side with him!"

"Au Contraire, Orochimaru has always been a loyal ally to the leaf." Naruto said, slipping the coconut back into his pocket, saving it for later. Crossing his arms and getting the young females in the booths attention by accidently flexing his muscles, he continued. "When I entered your office during the one month training period, I found several documents that showed orochimaru's so called 'Monstrous' experiments were actually ploys developed by you to get rid of political rivals. You framed Orochimaru for the crime of injecting bloodlines into children, one ANBU member Yamato if I understand, when in fact he is truly the son of Tsunade of the Sannin. You wiped his memory with the help of the Yamanaka Clan in the hopes of keeping the man your loyal servant. But Orochimaru has also committed his own sins. He created the Cursed seal of Heaven to escape his pitiful fear of death, and so he could more easily control the people he has under his command. Both of you have committed great sins in this world, and I have a feeling that when you die, Heaven's doors will be firmly shut. After all, manipulating the people of the leaf to become sheep who will gladly march to their deaths at your command is a very considerable sin."

Sarutobi snarled as he stood, casting his Hokage robes aside and revealing his battle armor. "So what if I manipulated the Leaf Village!? They should obey me without question! I am the God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, and you are nothing! With the use of the Cursed Seal, I could have created an army of shinobi who would be able to conquer any village I commanded them to, making me the God of this world, and eventually when you did find out about your mother, she would have already been strapped to a bed to make my armies stronger! But now you've gone and ruined it! Just like that idiot Yondaime after I sold the location of your mother to the highest bidder!"

Silence reigned as the Kages looked at the man who had obviously lost his mind. A chuckle was heard, and they turned their attention to naruto, who had started to laugh uncontrollably. After a moment, he spoke. "What a fool. Do you honestly believe that you, an old man with a fools dream and the constitution of a grandma, could become a God? Do you truly believe that the Leaf is the strongest village? The idiotic nature of that is so amusing! The leaf has long since lost its Will of Fire, with you and the other idiots of the Council being the last dying embers of the once blazing fire. But, soon enough, they will be snuffed out by the Taint that is the new generation. Their very existences will be nothing but memory, and as for you Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am sorry to say, will be nothing. No one will remember your name, the strength that you had in your youth, and the acts that have led us here. And do you know why?" At the shaking of his head, Naruto laughed. "Because, you may be God, but I am the Devil!"

As soon as those words left his lips did he act. Appearing before the aged Hokage, he grabbed the man's arms and ripped them off. Punching him in the stomach, he viciously kicked the Sandaime onto the roof. Enhancing his voice with chakra, his chest opened and out came his hydra guitar. "Tainted Solo: Thousand Demon March!" (AN: Yes that is an original technique. Not all of his attacks, whether solo or jutsu, will be in canon.)

The Shadows that made up the seedier parts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves all coalesced into creatures of all shapes and sizes, even as Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold randomly played. The creatures could only be described as demons, their twisted bodies held back by the leather garments that they wore. Three explosions sounded throughout the village as three separate shinobi all gave orders to the gathered demons.

The first had spiky black hair and cruel red eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants, with grey sandals on his feet. he stood somewhere around 5'10". His hair was tied back by a headband that had the Tainted Coil symbol on it. Across his back was a massive blade that looked like it was made for one purpose: to kill. (AN: War's sword from Darksiders) He was Zeref the Black Mage.

The second person was covered head to toe in golden armor. A red cape hung from his shoulders as he swung his massive claymore like blade into the crowd of frantic Leaf Civilians. His mask looked like a man with a beard that was pointed in seven different directions. He stood at a massive 6'9". He was Legate Lanius.

The final figure was feminine. She had on a black inky dress that barely covered anything and a pink hairclip. She had long inky black hair that fell to her shapely rear and cruel yellow eyes. In her hand was a simple black rose that seemed to grow and become a black rose blade. She was Ophelia.

Naruto grinned as he leapt up to the Hokage, the other Kages following to see what happens and Mei to ensure that things don't go south for him.

it was time for Operation: Nightmare.

AN: Cliffhanger no Jutsu! And I end it there. We see more of what Naruto really wants to accomplish, Sarutobi's plans, and the three generals of the Tainted Coil. Don't worry, Brutal Legend characters will appear, so sit back and drink some beer from the beer tree. next chapter, we meet the Generals and how they came to serve Naruto!


End file.
